Optical networks, including passive optical networks, are becoming prevalent in part because service providers want to deliver high bandwidth communication capabilities to customers. Passive optical networks are a desirable choice for delivering high speed communication data because they may not employ active electronic devices, such as amplifiers and repeaters, between a central office and a subscriber termination. The absence of active electronic devices may decrease network complexity and/or cost and may increase network reliability.
Fiber distribution hubs (i.e., FDHs) have been developed for optical networks. Within an FDH, incoming optical fibers, from a central office, can be connected to outgoing optical fibers, leading to the end users, forming an optical signal connection. FDHs typically include optical splitters capable of solitary input signals originating from the central office into output signals that are directed to subscriber locations. The splitters allow a given FDH to service a significantly longer number of subscribers than the number of input fibers routed to the FDH.
The incoming optical fibers to an FDH can be provided within a feeder cable. Various FDHs can be installed at various installations and the routes, and therefore the lengths, of the feeder cables, connected to their respective FDHs, can vary. As a result, there is a need for an FDH that can effectively manage the varying lengths of the feeder cables. The present disclosure satisfies this and other needs.